Why me?
by AisteachSam
Summary: A seris of one-shots with all the Akatsuki members and maybe some guests, better description in intro. Don't like it, Don't read it, and don't flame me
1. Intro

Hello Fanfiction readers and writers!

This is the Intro to my new story! It's simply a series of One shots with ALL the Akatsuki members, and maybe a couple of special guests ^_~

It's set in a you-fic format, or basically like this:

___ went to bed

If your name is Mary, you'll read it like this

Mary went to bed

Basically you will have the relationships with the characters as an OC of mine has, so i will warn you now some will probably be rape. Now without father to do Let's decide who'll be first!

Suggestions anyone?


	2. Itachi

You knew him since you were small. You had admired him greatly as a ninja and wanted to be just like him. Then came that fateful day that he killed his clan… his own family. You heard it right from Sasuke but you could never believe it. You willed for it to not be true you had even denied the fact that your idol was now a missing ninja throughout the rest of your childhood. Once you became a ninja you had to slowly accept it, but you still could never hate the man. Then as you matured and got wiser to the ways of the world, you find out your village lied to you about the deaths of your own clan, so you turned your back to it. Now you are also a member of the Akatsuki. He is there too! You expected him to be a bit friendlier to you when the two of you had finally reunited after all these years, but he was cool and distant. You wondered if he had even recognized you or had bothered to remember you. It depressed you slightly but you didn't let it bother you too much as you trained and got to know the other members. You never suspected the feelings he was harboring for you and certainly didn't expect the night he showed you how much he wanted you for himself!

You were reading a book in your room; you were wearing an old shirt you had stolen from your big brother when he was alive. It was too big for you but it covered you body nicely. The pajama pants you wore were soft and loose around your legs. You were lying on your stomach; your legs were up in the air and crossed with the book propped up on a pillow. You read not thinking too much on anything but who could possibly be the culprit in the story. You were tempted to say the butler did it; he seemed like the kind of character… but was that what the author wanted you to think? You frowned, not liking to be tricked you immerse yourself into the story more reading every detail.

You didn't notice your door had opened. You didn't realize Itachi was there, looking over your womanly figure through your boyish clothes. He bit his bottom lip a little as he watched you move into a more comfortable position on your side, facing away from him. He left for his room unsure of what he should do.

Later you have finally finished your book, it was the butler! You get out of bed and put the book on your shelf along with your other pleasure reading books. You go back into your bed to relax. There was a knock at the door. You sighed wondering who was bothering you during the one of the few days off you had. "Ugh, why me?" you grumble to yourself as you got up and walked to the door. Opening it, it revealed the raven-haired man was the one interrupting your alone time.

"Itachi-san?" you asked confused.

"Come with me ___, I'm going to train you," he said simply.

"Train me? But it's my day off," you reply.

"I've been watching you, and I can see how unbelievably weak you've become, you need training," he said coolly.

"Weak? …Me?" you asked feeling your heart being crushed.

"Yes you, now let's go ___," he said.

"W-Wait Itachi-san I need to change!" you say when he started to walk away.

"Fine, just hurry up," he ordered. You nodded and quickly went back into your room grabbing different clothes you could train in. You were too busy thinking of what training he had in mind for you to notice he was peeking in on you as you changed. He smirked a bit as he sees how well you physically matured in the time you were apart. You finish and walked back out of your room deciding to leave your cloak behind. Itachi said nothing and lead you to the nearby training field. Once there he turned to you. "We'll work on your fire jutsu first, and then go on to other places you need improvement," he explained. You nodded still feeling crushed that the man you idled when you were a child thought you were weak.

He trained you long and hard. It was early afternoon when you started, and now it was beginning to get dark. You were tired and you nearly used up all you chakra, but still he made you train insisting you weren't getting any better.

"Itachi-san?" you panted.

"Yes ___?" he said standing in front of you.

"Can't we call it a day already? I mean it's getting late," you say regaining your breath.

"Are you complaining?" he asked.

"N-no Itachi-san never! It's just we've been going at it for most of the day and well… I'm tired…" you admit.

"You're tired?" he asked looming over you. You nod and back away a bit wondering why he was looking at you like that. He noticed and took another step closer to you. "What's wrong ___?" he said teasingly, "Am I frightening you?" You say nothing and back into a tree. You looked at the tree then your attention returned to Itachi, who was now smirking and he came closer to cut off any would-be attempt of escape.

"Um, Itachi-san what are you doing?" you asked a bit nervously.

"Shhhh… ___-chan," he said reaching out to stroke your cheek. You blush deeply and pull away from him.

"I-Itachi-san what are you d-doing?" you ask again. He didn't answer the question and gripped your chin pulling you into a kiss. You froze completely surprised as he wrapped an arm around your waist. Your body went limp and didn't listen to any of the instructions you gave it as he pressed his body to yours making it lean on the tree. His tongue forced its way into your mouth and licked yours; he was rewarded with a shy moan which made him smirk more as he kept licking. You finally regain yourself to push him away from you breaking the kiss.

"Whats wrong ___-chan?" he asked smirking.

"I-I don't understand, why are you-" you started but Itachi hand went down your waist and started to rub your butt, causing you to moan again cutting off your attempted protest.

"Because I like you ___-chan," he said as he kept rubbing, "I always have, I was surprised to see how much you've grown since the leaf village…" Your leg lifted a bit as he kept rubbing, damn it felt good!

"I-Itachi…" you moan softly, submitting to him.

"Do you like it when I touch you ___-chan?" he asked smirking. You nodded blushing. He smirked and his hand went down your pants and under you panties to continue rubbing. You moan louder blushing deeply, as you felt his rough hand stroke the soft skin. He leaned in and claimed your lips again. You moan and kiss him back. Smirking into the kiss he licked your bottom lip to which you gladly opened your mouth. His tongue slipped into your mouth and licked at your tongue. Combined with the pleasure you are receiving from him still rubbing your ass you moan into his mouth letting him have control of you. It turns out it's not only his ninja skills that can make you admire him. No man has ever made you feel this good! Your tongue starts licking his back making him moan softly. Eventually you both break the kiss for air.

"Wow ___-chan," he said panting slightly.

"Wow yourself," you said blushing as you panted. Itachi smirked and pulled your shirt off suddenly, making you gasp in surprise.

"How about you let me see… how much you've matured…" he asked still smirking. He groped your breast with one hand and slid down your pants with the other. You moaned as he messaged your breast teasingly, his other hand now unhooking your bra and taking it off as well.

"H-Hey!" you protest pouting.

"What is it ___?" Itachi asked.

"Um… well you should uh y-you know… get undressed too…" you reply blushing deeply. He smirked and let go of you to take off his own clothes. You watched as he revealed his strong muscular chest to you then unbuttoned his pants. You squirm a bit resisting the urge to pull them off yourself as he let his pants drop to the ground. Then a thought occurred to you.

"W-What if someone s-sees us?" You ask as he wrapped his arms around you again, then lowering them so he could play with the panties you still had on.

"No one will see us," he replied confidently as he slides them off.

"What makes you say that?" you ask as his removed his boxers using one hand.

"Because, I told them you were training and threatened them with death if they came," he explained lifting you up and pressing you to the tree, "I made you train to make a point to any of them who dared to come anyways."

"Oh I-I see, so you d-don't think I'm weak?" you say figuring out he had this planned from the start.

"No I don't, now spread your legs like a good girl ___-chan," he said. You blush and like a good girl you do as the raven haired man told you to. He smirked and placed his length at your entrance. He looked up at you then thrust in. You moan in a little pain, he was big!

"Dear god ___ you're so tight," he moaned as he thrust in again.

"N-No you're just so b-big Itachi!" you moaned as he thrust in again a bit harder. Itachi moaned as he thrust harder and faster into you. You moan loudly and grip his shoulders as he leaned in so he could get deeper. He started slamming into you making you scream in pleasure. You claw into his shoulders letting little trails of blood crawl down his back. He moaned louder in response to the pain as he kept pace. He kept his pace for an hour before finally cumming deep inside of you. You arch your back and scream his name as you cum on his hips. Both of you panted. Itachi kept his grip on you as he slowly pulled out groaning. You groaned to the loss of him inside of you. Slowly he lowered you down to the ground to sit and regain your breath. You leaned on the tree and looked at him as you panted not having recovered from the training session earlier. He picked up his cloak and covered your body with it, then grabbed his clothes and put them on.

"Itachi-san?" you ask when you were able to breathe normally.

"Yes ___-chan?" he said looking at you.

"This might sound well… ridiculous but… do you love me?" you asked.

"___, you silly girl, of course I do," He said sitting next to you and pulling you into his lap, making sure his cloak was still covering you. Your eyes widen and you blush deeply. "Do you love me ___?" he asked.

"Y-Yes, of course I do," you say, realizing you had always loved him. He smiled slightly and claimed your lips, only to pull away after a moment. He gazed at you and held you close to him. You smiled and cuddled into his chest happily. The man you had idled is now the man you love. You now knew deep down that nothing he could do would ever change those feelings… You would always love that Uchiha till the day you die.

A/N: YAY first story done, hope you all liked it xD Now who should be next.... hm...


	3. Kisame

You didn't think much of Itachi-san's partner Kisame, you never did. You didn't hate him, you had no reason to. When you two talk, both of you respected each other, and he made no moves on you, which was a plus in your book. He didn't look like over men with his blue skin and shark-like features, but you didn't ridicule him about it. Every person has something different about them. Between his love for fighting and lack of sexual interest you never suspected what he could do to your heart.

You sunk into the hot water of the spring. The steam filled your nostrils drowning out the smell of blood, corpses and massacre. You tried to relax, to push the recent event out of your mind. "Why me?" you muttered to yourself depressed.

It was a mission; you were assigned with Itachi, Kisame, and Kakuzu. You were replacing Hidan as the Jashinist had another tiresome ritual to perform and couldn't leave his room for the next few days. The mission? Simple. Eliminate a local gang that had information on the Akatsuki. Yeah pretty damn simple… It was going smoothly until your killing side took over and you went on a killing spree. It took all three of the men to restrain you and calm you down. In your rampage you killed all the workers and visitors at a mountain hot spring resort. Lucky it was a small family owned business. Kakuzu said it was no big deal, he could send some of his underlings to come and keep the place running, it could even put some more money in the organization's pocket. If his intention was to ease your mind, he didn't do a very good job. You still felt guilty, you don't like to kill, you were a medical ninja for crying out loud! Zetsu appeared later to help dispose of the bodies. How he found out, none of you have a clue. He seemed very happy though, and knowing the plant-like man it was better not to ask. You left the men saying you needed some time alone, you stripped down till you were naked and wrapped a towel around your body. You stepped into the water and that's how you got to where you where now.

You sighed deeply, feeling depressed and guilty. You had taken innocent life… The only comfort you had was that there were no children there, the owners were elderly and the guests were made up of honeymooners and other ninjas on vacation, but they were your victims none the less…

Kisame and the others watched you knowing you were too absorbed into your thoughts to notice. They were all silent as they watched you bury you head into your hands. Kisame looked at the other two as Zetsu was still enjoying his feast of human flesh. He knew Kakuzu was beyond caring for you as he had found a new way to make money, and Itachi was too emotionally detached to offer any comfort. He sighed knowing it was he who had to go in. He went off in his own and reappeared before you in only a towel as well.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked. You look up at him and say nothing. He sighed and went into the water anyways, keeping a bit of distance between the two of you like he always had. He looked at you. "Still moody are we?" he asked. You look at him and the expression 'if looks could kill' came to his mind. "Right dumb question…" he said.

"…I shouldn't have killed them…" you said quietly.

"Well, what's done is done, you can't change it," he said.

"It shouldn't have happened in the first place," you reply.

"What happened there anyways? You seemed to have gone crazy or something," he said. You sigh not wanting to talk about it.

"It's just a clan thing," you say anyways.

"A clan thing that makes you kill people?" Kisame said.

"Yeah…" you replied bringing you legs up and hugging your knees.

"I see…" He said thinking it was best to not make you reveal the secrets of your clan. You sighed and looked up at the dark sky.

"Kisame-san?" you finally asked.

"Yes ___?" he asked.

"Why are you so nice to me? I mean you don't seem like the kind of guy to be so respectful and patient…" you said.

"No reason, I just want to. Is that a problem?" he asked.

"No…" you said blushing then looked down into the steaming water. You suddenly felt an arm around your waist. You looked up and saw that Kisame was pulling you into his lap. You looked up at him surprised. "K-Kisame-san?"

Kisame didn't respond and kissed you instead. Your eyes widened but then they closed, taking comfort in it. His sharp teeth cut at your bottom lip making you open your mouth. You let him slide his tongue into your mouth lick your tongue. You blushed and moaned softly as he undid the towel that surrounded your body and felt it. He sucked on your tongue and felt your sides making you moan more. You felt his erection through the towel he wore, making you feel horny too. Your hands made their way down his abs and you undid the towel that surrounded his waist. Surprised he pulled away and looked at you.

"You really want to?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah," you said blushing, "You sound surprised Kisame-san…"

"Well women don't usually want to… you know… well, not with me…" Kisame responded.

"But I want to…" you said blushing.

"…So do you want to do it right here… or go to a room?" he asked.

"Right here's fine," you said shyly as you took the towels and put them on the edge so they were out of the way. He nodded and lifted you up placing his length at your entrance. You nod at him; he nodded then thrust into you causing you to moan loudly on the count that he was big. He moaned and thrust into you again a bit harder causing you to moan louder. "Ah! K-Kisame-san!" you moaned.

"D-Dear god ___" Kisame moaned thrusting harder than before causing you to moan louder and toss your head back. Both of you moaned as he gradually thrust harder and harder, then suddenly he stopped and pulled out of you. You looked at him to protest but he lifted you out of the spring onto the cool stone flooring beside it. He laid you back and crawled over top of you. He entered you again and started to thrust even harder as he pinned you down and kissed you roughly. You moaned in ecstasy and kissed back just as roughly as you felt the stress in your body and the pain in your heart being fucked away by the blue skinned man. Almost an hour later he cummed deep inside you making you both moan loudly, he panted and slowly pulled out. You groaned to losing the feeling of him inside you and panted. He looked at you and sat up slowly. "Feeling ok? I went into a bit of a frenzy," he said.

"N-never felt better…" you blushed sitting up as well.

"Oh good, but to be safe maybe I should, I don't know… carry you to a room…?" he suggested.

"Um… thanks…" you said. He nodded and picked up your towels, wrapping one around his waist then wrapping the other around you. He stood then picked you up gently and walked out of the hot springs and into the building. He walked into a room that was spared from the earlier bloodshed. He set you on the bed then seeing that you were comfortable turned to leave. "Kisame-san?" you asked.

"Yes?" he asked looking at you.

"You can… you know, stay here with me if you want…" you offered. He looked at you. You blushed and looked at him.

"Well alright, if you want," he said walking back over and lying next to you. You smiled and cuddled to him. He put an arm around you. As you both fell asleep, the others were discussing about what they had seen, one thing was agreed upon. Kisame was one lucky son-of-a-bitch.

(there we go, Now should we have a special guest or continue with the Akatsuki? 3]


End file.
